Tomate Amente - Pomodoro Amante
by italiansizzle
Summary: Spain and Romano get to know what love is and get to go on great adventures with each other. this is a series of short stories of exciting, sad, and even romantic days with Spain and his lover Romano. Spain x Romano
1. Chapter 1

Tomate Amante – Pomodoro Amante

Chapter One

"Ding-Dong" Romano heard as his doorbell rang while he was laying on the couch watching television. Romano sat up, curious as to who was at his door. He got up and walked to the door slowly, wondering who would be at his house so late at night. He looked at his watch. 7:56 pm. Romano walked up against the door, put his hand on the doorknob, and looked through the looking hole in his door. A grin spread across his face as he opened the door quickly, excited for what awaited him. "Happy valentines day!" Romano's eyes widened, still grinning and standing in front of Spain, holding a basket of none other than tomatoes! Spain walked into the house that he was much familiar with. The smell of herbs and spices, and the decorations of carefully painted masterpieces along his walls. Romano shut the door and invited him Spain into the living room, pating the seat next to him as he sat on the couch. Spain sat closely next to Romano, set the basket of tomatoes on the coffee table in front of him and took out two perfectly spotless tomatoes. He handed one of the tomatoes to Romano and said, "What do you want to do tomorrow? We can do anything you want to do." He took a small bit out of his tomato, eating it as if it were an apple as Romano inspected his quietly and said, "Damn it, um….. I don't know." Then he took a bit out of his tomato, same as Spain did. "Don't worry about it, Lovi. We can sleep on it." He said, talking another bite. Then Spain picked up the basket of tomatoes and walked into the kitchen, open to the living room. "We could watch a movie if you want to." Romano said, facing backwards on the couch and leaning against his elbows on the back cushion. Spain set the basket of tomatoes on the counter beside the refrigerator and walked back into the living room. "What movies do you have?" he asked as he sat down beside Romano, leaning against the arm of the couch. "We can just scroll through the channels or something. I really don't even care. I am really fucking tired." Romano said, sliding his head into Spain's lap as he laid his body along the entire couch. Shortly after they found a decent movie to watch Romano fell asleep in Spain's lap. Of course, Spain didn't mind and eventually, the two were asleep on the couch, still holding what was left of each of there tomatoes.

"Lovi…" Spain said, playing with Romano's hair. Romano was still asleep on the couch. "Lovi do you want to go get breakfast?" Spain asked, not expecting to get an answer. Romano rolled onto his back, head still in Spain's lap, and slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the light. "Huh?" Romano moaned as he sat up. Spain turned his body towards Romano, leaning against the arm of the couch and said, "Let's go to our favorite restaurant and then we can think of were to go after." "Okay. But your buying!" Romano said then got up to go take a shower. "What time is it!" Romano yelled out of a crack in the bathroom door. He was already undressed, with hot water running. Spain looked at the clock planted on the wall. "About 8:15!" he yelled, but didn't get a response besides the sound of Romano jumping into the shower and closing the shower curtain.

"Hop in, were going for a ride!" Spain said jumping into the front seat of his sleek car. Romano got into the passenger seat and immediately Spain pulled out of the driveway, scaring Romano half to death by the sudden jolt, but was not nearly as bad as when the Italians drive. When they arrived at the restaurant they walked in and sat down beside each other in a booth. They both ordered the same thing. Blueberry waffles with bread rolls. When there food arrived both Spain and Romano looked at the steaming food, as they were much hungrier than this morning. They both sat silently gorging themselves until Spain broke the silence. "So I was think that maybe we could go to the park or something today." Spain said as he pushed his plate away. He expected Romano to answer but didn't expect what happened next. "Well, well, well. If it isn't this cute little couple." _France _"Haha! What are you guys on a date or something? That's cute." _Prussia _"what the hell are you guys doing here!" Romano yelled. "aw we made poor little Romano mad! Hey Spain'1 you need to take him home, and give him a nice bubble bath. He seems to need to cool his jets a little. "Get out!" Spain yelled before the two left to find some new prey to tease.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this last time so I will say it now I do not own Hetalia but if I did EVERYTHING WOULD BE AWESOME! Oh wait, it already is! Oh and Sicily is involved in this story, an OC that is already well know, Romano and Italy's little sister. Happy reading!**

Tomate Amente - Pomodoro Amante

Chapter two

Romano groaned as he shoved his face in his pillow, trying to avoid answering the phone that was now ringing on the desk beside him. The ring tone was clearly Spain's, who had changed it the other day so that Romano would know it was him. Romano couldn't block the ringing and was already wide awake so he decided to just pick up.

"Hey, that took a really long time but whatever you already picked up so… what are you doing?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Um, I _was _sleeping but now I am talking to you." Romano said in a tired voice, looking over at his clock. It was only 7:36 in the morning.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to come Christmas shopping with me today!" Spain said cheerfully.

"What? Christmas isn't for like a couple of days." Romano said, slumping into his pillow, phone in his hand that was lying beside him on the bed. When he herd some mumbling coming from the phone he quickly put the phone back up to his ear and sat up out of bed.

He was not able to make out the sentence that Spain had said while Romano was dozing off. "What?"

"I said, we could get all of the shopping done today so that we could spend Christmas Eve together."

"Oh…" Romano felt his cheeks heat up as his they turned light pink, thinking about spending Christmas Eve with his Spain.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yah. That sounds fine."

"Perfect! I'll pick you up in a hour." Then Spain hung up on Romano who was getting ready to take a shower.

…

Romano heard the door bell ring shortly after 8:30 and ran down stairs to answer it. Before he ran to the door he stopped by the bathroom to fix his hair. After ruffling through his hair for a little he said to himself, "Oh what's the use. If he doesn't mind my hair when I wake up in the morning… he won't care." Romano walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the front door.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Spain said when Romano opened the door.

"Ya"

"Okay let's go, and I'm driving!"

Romano looked at Spain confused. "But…"

"No! You aren't any better than your brother at driving so if you want to survive until Christmas I would recommend letting me drive."

"Shut up idiot!" Romano yelled while crossing over to the passenger side of Romano's car.

"Jump in the car. We're going to the mall."

"Ya, ya. I know." Romano said, reclining as far back in the car chair as he can.

"Wow, you really didn't get much sleep did you?"

"What do you fucking think! You woke me up at 7:30 in the morning to go shopping!"

"Than sleep. I will wake you up when we get there. It might take about thirty minutes anyways."

Romano looked over at Spain surprised. Spain was no different than Italy on car trips. He would always like to talk to Romano about whatever came across his mind. Romano hated it, but he hated it more when his brother was doing it. Secretly, Romano would sit back and listen to every word Spain said, acting like he was ignoring him. He learned that you can learn a lot about a person if you actually listen to them.

"Really?" Romano said, looking Spain strait in the eyes, which was probably not a good idea considering Spain was driving.

"Ya. Whatever you want Lovi." Spain said and focused his concentration back on the road.

Romano leaned back in the car seat and closed his eyes, with a smile toying at his lips as he fell into almost instant sleep from his early rising.

…

"Roma… wake up. We're here."

Romano slowly opened his eyes to find Spain, leaned over him in attempt to poke him awake.

"Stop poking me I'm awake!" Romano yelled, trying to block some of the light coming from the outside thru the window.

At this Spain threw his head back and started laughing. Romano joined him and they both were laughing for a little while before both of them got out of the car into the parking lot of the mall they had arrived at.

"Come on we have to hurry if we want to be done by noon." Spain said. Then Spain dug around in his pocket and held his hand out to Romano. Romano looked down at Spain's hand and found some green pieces of heavy paper.

"Take it. It's not much I mean, it's for Christmas shopping right!"

"How can you afford this?" Romano took the money out off Spain's hand and looked down at it. $60.

"Just take it. And let's go. We're wasting time standing here in the parking lot. It's cold too." Spain complained Romano opened the door to Spain's car and found what he had been looking for. Then he pulled out a large black, wool coat and slung it over Spain's shoulders.

"Let's go." Spain said, then grabbed Romano's hand gently and pulled him thru the parking lot to the mall.

…

"Okay, so you go get a present for the people on your list and I will do the same. Meet back here in thirty minutes or so." Spain said, handing Romano a piece of paper. Romano took the piece of paper, examined it, and then turned around ready to go to the shops, with presents in mind for all of the listed nations.

"Wait." He felt a hand grab his arm. Romano spun around and faces Spain standing there holding his arm gently.

"Um… ti amo." Then Spain turned around and headed for his destinations in the opposite direction.

"Ti amo too… I guess." Romano said in a dazzles tone and walked towards the shops he was planning on visiting.

"First up is Japan."

Romano walked into a manga store filled with books and DVD's. He walked thru the aisles, pulling out books and reading the cover, only to put them back onto the shelf. After a while he ended up finding a Anime he thought Japan would like, mostly by the explicit image on the cover. He walked up to the register, paid a cheap price, and left the shop.

He was walking to his next store, _Toy-R-us®_ to get china a stuffed panda replicating the panda she has with her most of the time. Then he walked over to alcohol store to get France and Italy some wine, each of them there favorite. Then he walked over to a really creepy store and found a black cloak he thought England would like. He walked out of the creepy store, looking over his shoulder one more time to look at the people walking around with piercing in there lips and eye rows and black leather skinny jeans.

"What a strange store." Romano thought, remembering when England referred him to that very shop, which was the only reason he knew it existed.

He had basically finished all of the nations Christmas shopping that he had on his list by 9:35. he had gone to many other stores and got Liechtenstein a ribbon for her hair, and his younger sister Sicily a necklace from a teen store.

There was a buzz in Romano's pocket as his phone was receiving a message. he took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. _**1 message from: Antonio. **_He checked his message from Spain saying, "_Hey I'm at the place I said too meet earlier with all of the presents. Where are you?!" _ A smile toyed at Romano's lips as he pressed the reply button.

"_I am coming. Oh and by the way, Ti amo too."_

_Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought. _Romano thought as he headed towards Spain with his presents, Spain now in sight grinning happily at the sight of Romano finally arriving.

_Not that bad._

_**~hey guys I hope it was good! I am sort of new at the romantic stuff but I guess it is kind of what I am good at. There will definitely be a part two for this short so I hope to see u there too! Thanks for reading! Stick around!**_

_**~Frances fencing sword CAN KILL!**_

_**~Ciao!**_


End file.
